Online Board Game: Star Wars: Alternates
Hello! i decided to make this when looking at the alternate timeline world wiki thing. This game will be in the comments, so be sure to keep looking at them! The map for 45,000 BBY, the starting date, is done :D PLUS THE FIRST TURN HAS STARTED. SO COMMENT! :D PS if only 1 - 3 factions are played i will be the other 1 - 3 factions. STORYLINE After a CIS crusier accidentaly TIMEWARPED to the year 45,000 BBY, an unknown species from outside the galaxy attack, crippeling the major galactic factions and destroying most of the smaller ones. Now the remaning factions must regane their space and take control of the galaxy to push back the invaders! UNLIMITED TIMELINES There is an IMPOSSIBLE amount of timelines you can hope to make here. RULES Each turn is 0.6 of a year, and 0.12 means that a year is gone. weird is'nt it? any way, there will be 4 starting factions, but you can make your own! You can only progress AT MAX 5 planets BUT NOT IN A ROW / STRAIT LINE ONLY AROUND your terretory and you can only use hyperspace routes to get to other planets. NO SUPER WEAPONS until 20,000 BBY. 3 CAPITAL SHIPS MAX IN A FLEET 1 FLEET FOR EVERY 2 PLANETS EACH PLANET GIVES 500 CREDITS WHEN CAPTURED AND GIVES 500 CREDITS PER TURN. YOU START WITH 5,000 CREDITS, 1 FLEET, AND 1 ARMY. I MUST HAVE PUT A MESSAGE AND A NEW VERSION OF THE MAP ON BEFORE ANY MORE TURNS COSTS SPACE: Capital ships: 10,000 credits Warships: 8,000 credits Battle Crusiers: 5,000 credits Crusiers: 2,000 credits Corvettes: 1,000 credits Fighters: 500 credits for a squadron (5 fighters) LAND: Jedi | Sith (1 per army): 10,000 credits Artillery: 8,000 credits Heavy Tank: 5,000 credits Medium Tank: 2,000 credits Repulsorlift Tank: 1,000 credits Soldiers: 500 credits for a group (50 men) THE STARTING MAP STARTING FACTIONS Sith Empire Galactic Republic Outer Kingdoms Mandalorian Empire Yuuzhan Vong (un-attackable until faction has at least 12 planets an non-playable because IM THEM MUHAHAHAH) STARTING PLANETS BOLD TEXT are the capitals. If a capital is captured, then the faction shatters. see sub-factions below Sith Empire: Korriban, Wayland, Mannan Galactic Republic: Coruscant, Correlia, Corulag (The 3 C's) Outer Kingdoms: Shola, Saleucami, Rothana Mandalorian Empire: Mandalore, Hypori, Premedestin Yuuzhan Vong: Varl, Atzerri, Iego, Felucia, and Polis Massa SUB-FACTIONS EACH SUB-FACTION GETS 2 PLANETS OF THE ORIGINAL FACTIONS TERRETORY, IF POSSIBLE IF A FACTIONS CAPITAL IS CONQURED, THEN THE SUB-FACTIONS WILL BE: Sith Empire: Sith Order | The Wanderers Galactic Republic: Jedi-Order-In-Exile | Republic Remnant Outer Kingdoms: Kingdom Of Lo'ka | Kingdom Of Pent'i Mandalorian Empire: The Banished | The Crusaders FLEET AND ARMY SIZES Fleets CANNOT be bigger than 50 ships and squadrons. Squadrons MUST have a crusier with them. The same goes for armys. Except Ships=Tanks and Squadrons=Men and Crusier=Medium Tank. THE GAME These are just summarys of the turns. 45,000.0 BBY (turn 0 so not in comments) CIS ship timewarps to 45,000 BBY Yuuzhan Vong shatter major factions 45,000.6 BBY Yuuzhan Vong leave galaxy, but keep 4 planets Major governments regroup to regain terretory Atzerri captured by a Yuuzhan Vong strike force Category:RP Board Games